1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a child apparatus, and more particularly, to a child stroller with slide out expandable child accommodation.
2. Description of the Prior Art
For families with more than one toddler, infant, or young child, it is always challenging to take all the children out without a suitable stroller. Dual strollers on the market are mostly used for families with two children, which can be primarily categorized into several types. For one type, a second seat is attached at the lower rear side of a full-sized main seat, where the second child is uncomfortably squeezed into a cramped space of the second seat. Another typical type of strollers configures two full-sized face-to-face child seats, built on an enlarged main frame and always being a dual stroller. Still another type of strollers configures the two seats side by side and from time to time does not fit through openings such as doors.
All these types of strollers lack flexibility for various situations and an adjustable multi-use child stroller is needed for these inconveniences.